There is a happy end for everyone
by Colleen1996
Summary: This is a story about Sidney Crosby's sister, Nikki, and her boyfriend, Ben Roethlisberger. Jordan Staal and Max Talbot will do anything to get Nikki. Even if it means hating each other. Sorry for the bad summary. A better summary is inside.
1. Summary

Nikki, sister of Pittsburgh Penguins Captain Sidney Crosby, and Pittsburgh Steelers Quarterback, Ben Roethlisberger, has been together since they've been teenagers. The two had to fight, and learn that being in a relationship isn't as easy as it sounds. Especially if two good friends and teammates of Sidney, Jordan Staal and Max Talbot, are trying to get Nikki. What will happen to Nikki and Ben? Will they be able to keep their love alive? Will they believe the countless lies by Jordan and Max? Or will they break up, forgetting about their past? And what about Jordan and Max? Will their friendship be able to survive? Will they find the right girl for them? Will that girl be Nikki, or will their friendship on and off the ice come to an end?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(December 2010)

I was lying in my warm bed pretending to be asleep; not wanting to leave this peaceful place. I felt Ben's strong arms around me and his warm breathing on the back of my neck that signaled that he was up. I smiled to myself and nestled my body backwards, wiggling into just the right position.

I felt him kiss the top of my head. I turned to face him.

"Mmmm…" I stirred, stretching out like a cat.

"Morning." He greeted me.

"Good morning." I said smiling. "You're up early." I said.

"Your stupid cat woke me up." He told me. I raised my eyebrow. "Excuse me? Wea is not stupid." I told him, defending my cat. He rolled his eyes. "Well, she woke me up." He said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes. "So, what are you doing up so early?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Nervous." I told him, and yawned.

"Why?" He asked me, and turned his grey hazel eyes on me. I shrugged. "You know me, I always get nervous with big family events, and a Christmas Eve dinner with the whole family is considered a big family event." I explained to him. "Oh, and did I mention that our WHOLE family is coming? Meaning almost all of my family, and your family. Oh, and did I also mention that my brothers are just _dying_ to somehow embarrass me? I mean, remember last year when it was Sidney's turn to host the Christmas Eve dinner, and he decided to talk about our sex life? Yeah, my dad really enjoyed that." I told him, feeling my heart rate climb. Ben laughed, and kissed my lips. "There's nothing to worry about." He assured me, pulling away.

"Yeah, well easier said than done." I told him. Ben chuckled. "Well, I think I know away to _help_ you with your anxiety." He said with a mischievous grin, and began to kiss his way down my jaw line to my neck.

"Mmmmmm...Ben we shouldn't." I moaned.

"Mmmm...I disagree with that." He murmured against my skin, and made his way back up to my lips.

"My sister's across our room, and my uncle and aunt are just down the hall." I murmured against his mouth.

"Makes it more exciting, don't you think?" He asked, running his hand under my shirt, cupping my breasts. I dug my fresh manicured fingers in his head, and pulled him closer to me.

He pressed his lips to mine, mashing his tongue with mine. He pulled his hand out from underneath my shirt, and pulled away. I quickly took off my shirt followed by my black thong, my zebra striped PJ pants, and Ben's grey boxers.

Ben connected his lips back to mine. I felt him move his hand over my flat stomach, and down to my wet pussy. I gasped when I felt his finger enter me, and moaned.

He pumped in and out of me, curling his finger. I arched my back of the bed, and felt the orgasm rip through me. I bit his shoulder, so I wouldn't scream his name, and tell him all the things he should do to me.

"Mmmmm...I want you...inside of me."I told him. I saw him grin down at me.

He reached down, and pulled my legs around him. I felt his erection push up against my entrance, and finally enter my wet pussy. A gasp escaped my lips, and dug my nails into his back.

We slowly began to move. He slid out of me halfway and back in just as slowly. And then he does it again, and again.

I hook my legs behind his back and tilt my pelvis ever so slightly taking more of him inside me. "Yes, baby. It feels soo good." I moan.

I nip his collarbone and hold onto him as his pace quickens and his breath starts to come out in hard puffs. One of his hands moves from my back to my thigh and slides to my center. His thumb rolls over my clit sending a tidal wave of sensation through my body.

"Yes, just like that. Yes, oh my God, I'm gonna cum." I moaned. He connected his lips with mine, and began pound himself deeper inside of me.

"Oh God, yes!" I gasped. His pace is frenzied now and his hard cock and soft thumb catapulated me into orgasm. I fall off the edge, my body tightening around his, my back arches off the bed, and I burry my head into his shoulder to stop myself from screaming. With one last, hard thrust he lets out a grunt and a shudder and swears a blue streak as he releases too.

He rolled onto his back; laying there trying to get his breathing under control.

"That was...amazing." I breathed breathlessly. "Definitely in the top three." I laughed. Ben prepped himself onto his elbows, and turned to me.

"Well, I _am _Ben Roethlisberger after all." He joked. I playfully slapped his arm. "You're such a goof." I told him.

He laughed. "Yup, but that's why you love me." He told me. I nodded. "I do. I really do." I said, and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"I should jump into the shower." I said, pulling away.

"Can I join?" He asked hopefully. I kissed him, and got up. "Nice try, but I don't want to cause more suspicion. I have a feeling that my uncle and aunt already heard us." I giggled, hoping that that wasn't the case.

I gave him a final kiss, and then made my way into the bathroom bathroom.

I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand. I reached for it, and checked caller ID.

"Hey Sid." I greeted Nikki's brother.

"_Hey."_

"What do you need?"

"_Why do you think that I would need anything?" _He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes. "Well, first off it's ten a.m., and secondly you're still sleeping at this time." I told him. I heard him laugh.

"_Okay, okay. I just wanted to ask you if you're sure that you know what you're doing."_

"What do you mean am I sure? Of course I'm sure. Sid, you know that I love Nikki, and you know that I never want to lose her again."

"_That was four years ago! And you guys were only apart for what? Six months? Eight months top?"_

"Still, those couples of months were hell."

"_Well, you had two girlfriends during that time, so it couldn't have been that bad."_

"You're acting like I replaced her! No one and I mean NO ONE can replace her!" I hissed at him. I see Sidney as my brother, but sometimes I just wanted to punch the kid.

"_I know that. I just wanna make sure that you know what you're doing."_

"I appreciate that, but I'm sure that you didn't just call to piss me off, right?"

"_No, I was calling to tell you that you better not screw this up again. During the time you guys broke up, she wasn't the same, as I'm sure you know from me telling you about a million times. But I don't ever want to see her like that."_

"I know. You're just protective over her."

"_I am."_ He agreed. I heard Amber, his girlfriend, yell for him in the background. _"Oh hey bro, gotta go. But I'll see you tonight."_

"'Kay, see you tonight." I said, and hung up. I put my phone back on the nightstand, and lay on my back, starring at the white ceiling. _Yeah, I know what I'm doing. _I thought to myself. "I love her." I said out loud.

"Who do you love?" Nikki asked walking out of the en suite wrapped in a fuzzy towel that left little you the imagination.

"You." I told her, and smiled. She smiled back at me, and walked over to my side of the bed. "I love you too." She said, and bent down to press her perfectly shaped lips to mine.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning." I greeted my uncle, walking into the kitchen.

He looked up from the newspaper that he was reading, and smiled at me. "Good morning _Nicole_." He greeted me. I shot him a look. He knew that I hated being called by that name.

"You better not piss me off, or else I might _accidently _add something into your food, that will have you in the bathroom for most of the evening, _Vincenzo_!" I told him.

He folded his newspaper, and pushed it away from him. "What do you think you're father would say to his _baby_ having sex at this hour?" He asked me with an evil smile.

"You heard us?" I gasped. He smiled. "_Oh Ben, yess! Yes, baby, harder! Ooh, I'm so close._" He mimicked my sex noices. I felt my face get hot.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about we call him now? I bet he would just _love_ to hear about that." He said, and pulled out his white BlackBerry from his jeans pocket.

"You wouldn't!" I gasped. I saw him give me an evil smile. "Oh, I would!" He said, and began to dial.

"Uncle Vinnie!" I gasped as he pressed his phone to his ear.

"Hello...Hey I just wanted to tell you something..." He began, and directed an _I told you so _look in my direction. I stood where I was; frozen. "Yeah...Vittoria and I will be in New York at noon...Okay, see you tomorrow, _Rachele_." He said, and hung up. I let out a sigh of relieve. It was Aunt Rachele. Not my dad.

"That wasn't funny!" I told him. He rolled his brown eyes. "You're right. It was fucking _hilarious_!" He laughed. I gritted my teeth at the Italian man standing in front of me.

"Thank God I have no blood relation towards you." I said.

"Same here, you spoiled brat." He laughed, and got up. "Just kidding, kiddo." He said, and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"I hope you get car sick on the ride to New York." I told him. He could tell that he was rolling his eyes. "Can't get car sick with any food in ones system." He informed me. I pulled away, and looked at my uncle. "Uncle Vinnie, you're a typical Italian. You _love_ food." I told him. He laughed. "Well, I'll just stop by at McDonald's or something today." He told him.

"_Today_? I thought you're staying for dinner?"

"I was, but you know your Aunt Rachele," He told me, "she wanted me at her Christmas Eve dinner, and she bugged the shit out of me until I couldn't take it anymore, and agreed to it."  
He told me. I laughed. "Yeah, that sounds just like Aunt Rachele." I told him.

"Sorry, kiddo." He apologized. I shook my head. "No need to be sorry. I still hope that you'll get car sick, though." I told him, joking. He laughed, and exited the kitchen to pack his bags.

"Aren't you eating any breakfast?" I asked her as I entered the kitchen. I saw her sitting by the brown marble island, sitting on a white bar stool typing on her black BlackBerry with a bottle of water in front of her. She looked up, and focused her hazel brown eyes on me.

"No, I can't." She said, and turned her attention back to her phone.

"Because?"

"Because I have to go on a diet...lose a couple of pounds." She said, and patted her flat stomach. I froze. _That's what she said before...before..._ I thought, not being able to complete the thought. "You're skinny!" I practically yelled.

She looked at me shocked. "I'm getting a tummy!" She said, putting down her BlackBerry, and pulling up her black V neck polo, exposing the pale skin of her stomach. Her stomach was flat with an outline of a six pack. Though, it stuck out a little from not having any food in her system.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her shocked. "That's a _flat_ stomach!"

"No it's not! Look at that, it's sticking out!" She insisted. I rolled my eyes. "That's because it doesn't have any food in it." I told her. She let out an annoyed sigh. "Whatever." She muttered under her breath, pulling down her polo.

I let out a sigh, and tried to calm myself. I walked over to her, and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Please don't skip any meals; I don't want to see you go through that again." I told her. She leaned her cheek against mine. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She apologized.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Well, I can't really blame you. I mean, skipping meals isn't really the best way to lose weight, eh?" She laughed. I nodded, and kissed her soft cheek. "You can say that again." I laughed, and walked over the silver fridge.

"Well, I can't blame you. I mean, skipping meals isn't really the best way to lose weight, eh?" She repeated herself. I laughed. "I was being rhetorical." I informed her, and turned to her.

She shrugged. "Well, I'm blonde." She laughed, and ran her hand through her wavy honey blonde hair that ended halfway down her forearm.

"I noticed." I joked.

"Hey!" She laughed and threw her empty water bottle at me.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Lie?" I asked her, picking up the water bottle from the hardwood flooring. She rolled her eyes, and went back to typing on her cell phone.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked her, getting out the ingredients for a PB&J sandwich.

"Um...yeah. Hand me a pickle?"

"A pickle?" I asked her shocked. She shrugged. "I like pickles." She explained.

"Yeah, I know. But still...for breakfast?" I asked her, fishing out a pickle out of the pickle jar.

"Don't judge. You had chocolate cake for breakfast two days ago." She laughed. I shrugged, and handed her a pickle. "Well, I like cakes." I defended myself, putting the pickle jar back in the fridge, followed by the strawberry jam.

"Yeah, but it's during the season. You're not supposed to eat shit like that." She explained with her mouthful.

"Well...I wanted cake." I explained, taking a bike of my sandwich. She rolled her eyes, and took another bite of her pickle.

"So, what are you typing?" I asked her.

"Within' evybody a mevvy chrithmath eve." She said with the rest of her pickle in her mouth.

"Didn't your parents tell you that it's rude to talk with your mouthful?" I asked her chuckling.

"Well, my dad also said that I should marry god, and become a nun. He also said that I should never have sex or a boyfriend, but I guess that didn't really work, eh?" She laughed. I joined in. "Yeah, I guess not. Oh my God, do you remember when we first started dating? Your dad went from loving me like a son, to hating my guts." I laughed.

"Oh my gosh, yes! And every time he saw you, which was, like, daily! He asked you if you were treating me right." She laughed. I joined in. "Yeah, I remember. It took him a year to come around." I laughed.

"Yeah, but now he loves you." She reminded me. "Just like I do...well, maybe he doesn't love you in the _same_ way like I do, but you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." I agreed, and shoved the last bite of my sandwich in my mouth.

"Can we go to the grocery store real quick? I have to buy a couple more things for tonight." She asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah sure, let me put my shoes on real quick, and we can go." I told her. She nodded. "I'll ask Aimee if she wants to come with us." She said, giving me a quick kiss, and walking out of the kitchen.


End file.
